Quel est le problème ?
by Lullaby14
Summary: Ils avaient levé l'ancre, mais Ace était introuvable. Lorsque Marco le retrouve, celui-ci ne sourit plus et cherche à dissimuler le plus longtemps possible son secret. Suite d'Une punition adaptée !


_Hey je suis de retour avec un OS ! J'ai quelques **précisions** à faire avant de vous laisser lire. Avant tout, cet OS est une suite à _Une punition adaptée _dont on m'a demandé et redemandé une suite ^^. Il n'est pas nécessaire d'avoir lu le premier pour comprendre mais c'est un plus._  
 _Ensuite : J'ai écrit plusieurs OS sur One Piece et ils sont tous liés au contexte de mes deux fictions longues. Donc, s'il y a des lecteurs de mes fictions qui passent par ici, je vous invite à lire les autres OS également pour vous faire une idée (non, ce n'est absolument pas de la pub... enfin je crois...)_

 _Voilà, je vous ai tout dit ! Bonne lecture et surtout, joyeux Noël !_

* * *

\- - Levez l'ancre ! Rugit Shirohige sur le Moby Dick.

Aussitôt, les membres de l'équipage firent remonter la longue corde pour libérer le navire de ses liens. Ils quittèrent le port de la petite île où ils avaient passés trois jours, le temps de la fête des moissons. Marco s'en souviendrait longtemps, de cette fête, puisqu'il n'avait assisté qu'aux premières heures. Les deux jours suivants, il les avait passés dans son lit, attaché au montant, à la merci de toutes les folies qui traversaient l'esprit d'Ace – et Davy Jones savaient qu'elles étaient nombreuses et toutes plus loufoques les unes que les autres ! Bon sang, il avait encore du mal à marcher normalement ! A la vigie, le phénix surveillait les environs et, constatant que rien n'allait leur tomber dessus pour le moment, délégua le travail à des membres de sa flotte pour atterrir souplement à côté de son capitaine sur le pont supérieur.

\- - Tout se passe comme tu veux, mon fils ?

\- - Oui, Oyaji, répondit-il avec son éternel air endormi. Je n'ai plus qu'un dernier détail à régler.

\- - Gurararara ! Je prends note, fils, va régler ton affaire.

Marco se détourna de son capitaine avec une légère gène de savoir que son père et capitaine savait précisément ce qu'il avait en tête. Il s'éloigna du pont pour trouver G, le second d'Ace.

\- - G ! Où est ton commandant ?

\- - Il a dit au repas qu'il irait s'entraîner, Marco-taisho !

En remerciant l'homme, Marco se dirigea vers les entrailles du navire, en direction de la salle d'entraînement. Des bruits sourds atteignaient le couloir adjacent, prouvant que celle-ci était occupée, en espérant que ce soit Ace. Grosse déception pour Marco qui trouva trois membres de sa propre flotte avec des traces de brûlures sur les vêtements.

\- - Taisho ! S'exclama l'un d'eux. Ace est une vraie plaie !

\- - Vous savez où il est parti ? Demanda-t-il.

\- - Aucune idée, grogna la seule femme du groupe. Mais il ne perd rien pour attendre cet avorton ! C'est une de mes nouvelles tuniques !

Peu désireux que la navigatrice retourne ses foudres contre lui, Marco prit courageusement la fuite.

Toujours partant pour chercher Ace, Marco traversa le pont jusqu'au réfectoire, lieu le plus probable où se réfugierait Ace après un entraînement. Il pourrait utiliser son Haki pour s'en assurer, mais la concentration de Voix sur un espace aussi restreint lui donnerait la migraine inutilement. Et il avait besoin de toutes ses capacités psychologiques et physiques pour mettre en œuvre ce qu'il avait prévu !

* * *

C'était un Marco plus que frustré qui passa devant ses frères, hilares.

\- - Tu as perdu quelque chose, Marco ? Questionna Izou, malicieux.

\- - La ferme.

Voilà une heure qu'il cherchait son amant à travers tout le navire sans résultat ! Passer et repasser devant Oyaji et ses frères lui assuraient un joli début de rumeur sur sa tendance à perdre des affaires, rumeur qui n'allait pas s'éteindre d'un de ses regards meurtriers.

\- - Fils, tu devrais songer à te calmer un peu, fit Oyaji alors que le phénix passait pour la cinquième fois devant lui depuis qu'ils avaient quitter le port, l'heure d'avant. Va te détendre et remet ta recherche à plus tard.

Reconnaissant l'ordre, Marco soupira de défaite. Il aurait pu défier cet ordre, cela n'aurait pas été la première fois, mais Oyaji appellerait le démon qui leur servait d'infirmier et ça, c'était plus efficace que n'importe quelle menace !

Se dirigeant vers la bibliothèque, le phénix pensa à la dernière heure qu'il venait de passer. Le réfectoire, les cuisines, leur cabine, la salle d'entraînement, la niche de Stefan… Il avait fouillé ce navire de fond en comble sans jamais pouvoir trouver Ace ! Grommelant, Marco entra dans la bibliothèque, dans l'espoir de trouver un livre qui le tiendrait suffisamment éloigné de ses pensées… Il se dirigea vers le fond de la bibliothèque, là où étaient rangés les ouvrages médicaux. Très peu de personnes, mis-à-part les trente infirmiers et infirmières de l'équipage, ne venaient par ici. Et étant donné que la plupart des soigneurs étaient avec les autres flottes, la section était garantie vide. Certain d'être au calme, Marco entra dans un rayon spécifique… pour se figer.

Devant lui se tenait Ace. Le même foutu Portgas foutu D foutu Ace qu'il cherchait depuis une foutue heure sur ce foutu navire !

Tranquillement installé sur le sol, le Nibantai taisho avait le nez plongé dans un épais ouvrage. Marco voulait lui sauter dessus, là, tout de suite, histoire de lui faire savoir ce qu'il pensait de sa tendance à disparaître et de mettre en œuvre tous les fantasmes qu'il avait en tête – après tout, ils ne l'avaient encore jamais fait dans la bibliothèque – quand l'air triste de son compagnon fit redescendre toute envie. Ce n'était pas dans la nature d'Ace de faire la tête, il était toujours armé de son sourire. Mais là, il était transformé. Loin des regards, il se laissait aller à sa personnalité plus profonde… du moins, Marco le croyait-il.

\- - Lecture intéressante ? Demanda-t-il en s'installant doucement à ses côtés.

\- - Hum hum… marmonna Ace, concentré sur sa lecture.

Dans l'espoir de l'aider un peu, Marco se pencha pour lire par-dessus son épaule. Du moins, il tenta. Ace referma le livre brusquement et se leva pour disparaître dans un autre rayon pour le ranger.

\- - Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Demanda Marco en le voyant doucement revenir.

\- - Rien que je ne veuille partager pour l'instant, Marco. Désolé, j'ai besoin d'un peu de temps seul pour réfléchir.

Inquiet, Marco suivit du regard Ace qui quitta la bibliothèque. Quelque chose rendant Ace triste et inquiet sans qu'il ne puisse l'aider. Ils étaient un couple et le pire sentiment qu'il pouvait ressentir était l'impuissance face à la détresse de son compagnon.

\- - Laisse-lui un peu de temps, intervint une voix masculine.

Marco se tourna vers Kilian, l'infirmier-en-chef du Moby Dick et de la division médicale.

\- - C'est grave ?

\- - Tout dépend de l'opinion que tu te fais sur le sujet.

Sur cette phrase aussi énigmatique qu'à l'accoutumée, l'infirmier se dégagea du rayon pour chercher le livre qu'il était venu consulter.

* * *

Marco trouva Ace dans leur cabine. Voilà une semaine que le jeune homme était troublé par il ne savait quelle nouvelle. Une semaine ! Il était devenu difficile pour toute personne sur le navire d'ignorer ce fait. Les blagues s'étaient faites moins nombreuses, les éclats de rire aussi, les grognements des joueurs de poker quand ils étaient mauvais perdant… Il n'y avait que le capitaine qui posait son regard compréhensif sur le jeune homme à chaque occasion.

\- - Marco ? L'appela Ace depuis leur couchette. Il faudrait qu'on parle.

Aie, cette tournure et le regard de son amant présageait une très mauvaise annonce. Mais le phénix acquiesça, décidé à ne pas montrer son trouble.

\- - Depuis que je suis entré dans l'équipage, je me suis posé plusieurs questions. J'ai demandé à Kilian de m'aider mais il n'a pas pu trouver de réponses avant aujourd'hui.

\- - Et c'est ce qui te met dans cet état depuis une semaine, termina doucement Marco en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

\- - C'est ça, sourit douloureusement Ace. En quelques sorte. Il reste toujours une question qui n'a pas de réponse mais, à celle-ci, je ne pourrais jamais en avoir, je le sais très bien.

Le visage d'Ace reflétait toute sa peine. Peu habitué à cette facette du caractère d'Ace, Marco s'assit à ses côtés, tentant de le réconforter. Ace se pelotonna contre lui.

\- - Ace, tu me fais peur, avança Marco en resserrant sa prise dans le dos de son amant.

\- - Est-ce que tu m'aimes ? Demanda soudainement Ace.

Sa question résonna un instant dans la cabine. Marco leva la tête d'Ace et l'embrassa.

\- - Ne doute jamais de ça, répondit finalement le phénix en rompant le baiser.

Ace se leva, quittant l'étreinte rassurante de son amant. Il se dirigea vers un tiroir du bureau qui meublait la cabine. Il en sortit un fin dossier et resta ainsi à le contempler, dos à Marco. Alors que le phénix allait se lever pour comprendre Ace, celui-ci serra convulsivement le dossier contre lui.

\- - J'ai peur, souffla doucement le plus jeune.

Marco ne dit rien mais l'invita silencieusement à continuer.

\- - Quand tu apprendras la nouvelle. Que feras-tu ? J'ai imaginé tant de façons de te le dire… et il n'y en a qu'un où tu ne me quittes pas et me vois comme un monstre…

Sans bruit, le blond se leva et entoura Ace de ses bras.

\- - Tu n'es pas un monstre, Ace, jamais à mes yeux. Ce n'est pas une nouvelle sur ta santé qui me fera partir. Pour ça, il faudrait que ce soit toi qui me rejettes.

Ace se retourna vivement dans ses bras, le regardant la bouche entrouverte dans un signe de choque.

\- - Ce n'était pas difficile à deviner, sourit le phénix. Tu es plongé dans des ouvrages médicaux à longueur de journée et Kilian te couve du regard comme une mère poule.

Un petit rire secoua Ace et Marco se félicita intérieurement d'avoir été celui qui redonna à Ace son sourire. Mais s'il avait gagné une bataille, il n'avait pas encore gagné la guerre. Ace se renfrogna un peu et recula, brisant l'étreinte rassurante de son amant.

\- - Je suis un logia.

Marco haussa un sourcil. D'accord, c'était un fait connu depuis plusieurs années, ça. Il n'y avait qu'à voir les quelques crises de colère qu'il faisait et son air frimeur lorsqu'il l'utilisait.

\- - Et même si c'est quelque chose de génial, il y a toujours une face cachée à ce pouvoir…

Marco s'inquiéta, un logia n'était-il pas immunisé aux problèmes de santé ?

\- - Le logia modifie notre corps, expliqua Ace. Nous autres, prenons les caractéristiques d'un élément…

Marco n'osa pas l'interrompre pour lui dire qu'il savait tout cela. Il sentait que si Ace ne commençait pas par cela, il ne se confierait jamais.

\- - Ca nous permet de manifester physiquement un élément… Mais cette transformation n'est pas qu'externe, tout notre organisme est métamorphosé par l'Akuma no mi. Et…

Ace stoppa son explication et Marco tenta à nouveau de prendre son amant dans les bras. Mais Ace recula. Il s'assit sur la couchette, le dossier toujours dans sa main. Prenant une grande inspiration, Ace plongea son regard dans celui de Marco.

\- - Marco, est-ce que tu as déjà voulu des enfants ?

Le phénix se figea dans son élan pour rejoindre Ace. Son esprit fit toutes les connexions possibles et imaginables entre la question d'Ace et son état actuel.

\- - Tu… Je…

Ace sourit doucement, tout de même amusé de voir le flegmatique Marco bouche bée.

\- - Non, je ne suis pas enceint… enceinte… je ne sais pas trop comment le dire. Est-ce que ça se dit, au moins ?

\- - Mais… Tu… Enfin…

Marco ferma la bouche, conscient que malgré la situation assez dramatique, il se tournait en ridicule. Ace semblait s'être affirmé un peu plus. Peut-être le fait que le phénix ne se soit pas évanoui ou qu'il ne soit pas parti en courant le laissait espérer.

\- - Selon Kilian, je ne suis devenu… hermaphrodite. Comme les logia n'ont plus de genre défini parce qu'ils ne sont plus humains, ils répondent aux deux types d'hormones…

\- - Alors il est possible pour toi de tomber enceint ? Demanda Marco.

\- - Ce n'est pas certain, nia Ace en secouant la tête. Surtout pour moi en fait. Mon logia est destructeur, il serait très difficile pour un fœtus de survivre, entouré de tant de chaleur… Mais comme tu es un phénix… Il est possible que l'enfant, si un jour je le porte, prenne des caractéristiques de nos Akuma no mi…

Marco avait pâli au fur et à mesure de l'explication d'Ace. Celui-ci baissa de nouveau la tête. Il n'attendait plus qu'un geste ou une parole de Marco. Ce dernier avait le pouvoir de tout détruire. Il pouvait très bien décider de ne pas vouloir prendre le risque de le voir tomber enceint… Et le quitter.

En songeant à ce dernier, il était toujours bloqué au milieu de la pièce. Il ne réfléchissait pas, l'explication de son amant tournait en boucle dans sa tête. Et sa question initiale lui revint. Voulait-il des enfants ?

Ace se tendit un instant en sentant la couchette s'abaisser pour supporter le poids du phénix. Ça y était ? Tout était fini ?

\- - En te rencontrant, en débutant cette relation avec toi, je m'étais fait à l'idée que les enfants ne seraient jamais dans mon quotidien. J'aurais été le tonton des enfants de nos frères… Mais maintenant que tu me dis que tu pourrais tomber enceint, j'ai revu mon jugement. Peut-être que… peut-être que le métier de père pourrait me plaire…

Ace se tourna vers Marco et ce dernier, en voyant l'espoir débordant de ses yeux, l'embrassa chastement.

\- - Ne pense plus que je te quitterai. Il n'y a personne dans le monde qui pourrait me faire lâcher tout ce que nous avons construit…

Ace se jeta sur Marco, laissant le dossier tomber sur le sol. Il l'embrassa passionnément, traversé par le soulagement.

\- - Merci, souffla Ace en posant sa tête sur la poitrine de son amant.

Marco sourit, Ace avait enfin retrouvé sa joie de vivre. Lentement, un sourire plus malicieux s'étira sur son visage.

\- - Bien. Maintenant, j'ai une vengeance à accomplir.

\- - Une vengeance ? S'étonna Ace en se redressant.

Il n'eut pas le temps de se remettre droit que Marco le plaqua sur le matelas, sortant par la même occasion le bracelet de granit marin qu'il avait soigneusement caché sous celui-ci, dans l'attente de mettre son plan en application.

La tête qu'Ace tira le fit rire. Sa stupéfaction n'avait aucune limite. Et la compréhension se fit dans son regard lorsque le phénix eut fini de profiter de cet état pour l'attacher au montant du lit.

\- - Bordel, tu es sérieux avec cette affaire ? Grommela le logia en se tortillant.

Marco se redressa un peu avec un sourire rusé plaqué sur le visage. Il allait prendre tout le temps nécessaire pour faire regretter à son amant leur dernière nuit.

* * *

Lorsque le Soleil se coucha, tous les Shirhige kaizoku se firent la réflexion que deux des commandants étaient étrangement absents…

* * *

 _Et voilà ! Je ne m'éternise pas ici, tout a déjà été dit._

 _Kiss,_

 _Lulla'_


End file.
